Control
by sxcgbb4eva
Summary: "This will hurt" he said before he plunged his teeth into my neck. His bodyweight was holding my hands down and his hands were keeping me still. The pain was like a pinch followed by a stinging sensation. His left hand covered my mouth as I started to scream, silencing me. Death is always feared but sometimes its cherished.
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit!" I cursed as I stepped into a hidden puddle. The water lapped over my shoes and soaked my cold feet. The feeling was most unwelcome as the cold water turned my body into ice. I stumbled down the remaining alleyway until I was met with the familiar street name.

As I rounded the corner something caught my eye. It was there for a split second, most people would have brushed it off to the street lights or imagination but my intuition was on high alert and urged me to at least have a look.

_And why am I going to look in that creepy alleyway again? _

My subconscious sneered. Normally I would ignore that part of me but she had a point. Why the hell was I going back down the alley way? As my brain was trying to work out what I was doing my body was already making its way back down the alleyway.

_I am just going to go to the next street light then I am turning back around and going home like I should be,_

I reassured myself. I stepped closer to the streetlight looking left and right as I did. The creepy feeling I was getting was urgently asking me to run, to get away as fast as I could get my little legs to carry me but tonight I felt brave; maybe it was the alcohol, I don't know, but tonight I was super Sophia.

_You're a joke! _

My subconscious glowered as I reached the streetlight. Nothing. Hmmm _strange_ I thought it really is not like me to just wonder around but people get it wrong all the time. As I turned around to leave something came into vision. It looked like a couple making out against the wall. I turned looking slightly disgusted but something looked out of place. I couldn't put my finger on it.

I turned to look again and saw that the couple had stopped tongue tousling and the guy was boring his eyes straight into mine. The look he gave me sent pure electricity down my veins. I turned in quick time and marched straight out of the alleyway and straight home. Without even thinking I had gotten undressed, washed and was already in bed.

Those eyes, those big black eyes was all I could see as I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

_Why was that woman so still?_

I wondered as sleep threatened to stop all thinking processes. Whatever I saw I never wanted to again. I scratched it down to another Saturday night out on the town and a couple who could not wait to get home. Typical L.A even in the best light there is always something going on in the alleyways and corners of the streets. I chuckled lightly as sleep won the battle and I fell into a dream of dark alleyways and big black eyes.

I awoke the next morning to my alarm ringing in my ears. I grumbled and rolled out of bed swiftly switching the alarm off. I got dressed in record time and made my way back to work.

On my way to work I contemplated going back through the alley way just to look again.

_What do you think you will see? _My subconscious asks sceptically _the couple still there in the throes of passion? Get a grip!_

I shook my head at my thought. Of course they wouldn't be there how stupid could I be? I carried on past the alley way and made my way to work while watching the dishevelled party goers shuffling their way back to work. They looked how I felt but I had come well prepared from the night out.

I walked into work and was greeted by the usual Sunday staff members and as I sulked my way sleepily to my desk and absentmindedly began typing manuscripts from the previous Jury date. My mind wandered slightly over that man in the alleyway. I just couldn't keep him out of my mind and it infuriated me. Nothing was particularly special about him, he was tall and was wearing jeans and a slightly opened black shirt the light was too dim to make out any particular features, the only thing that really stood out were those eyes. Something about them had me transfixed on the spot and even now they felt like they were still boring into my skull, burning their way to my deepest thoughts.

A small cough jolted me out of my daze and back into reality where I was met with a stern gaze.

"Miss Smith if you cannot keep your mind at work then maybe you should refrain from partying all night" My boss said. I blushed as he handed me another stack of papers to transcribe with the deadline written in bold red above it. Looks like I had my work cut out for me.

By the end of the day I was dog tired. This overtime was killing me but I needed to pay my rent and that was the only way I could do it. I sleepily stumbled down the street and made my way to the oh so familiar alleyway. Taking this shortcut was risky at the best of times but at night the risk factor almost quadrupled but I was tired and anxious to get home.

I half walked-half ran through the alley way to get out but was blocked by a wall of cigarettes and vodka.

"whassap lady, you looking for a ride?" a rather drunk oaf asked me swaying slightly from side to side. I looked at him and wrinkled my nose as his offensive smelling breath forced its way into my nostrils.

"No thank you." I replied curtly before trying to move myself around him. Even though he was drunk he still managed to block my path with his tattooed arm by wrapping it around my waist and pushing me back.

"There's no need to be rude lady I am just being friendly here." He replied without taking even a slight break in the sentence so it all came out in one big line. I huffed in his face.

"You're in no state to drive and I do not need a lift thanks for asking." I replied as sweetly as I could. The man just smiled revealing a haggle of yellowing teeth, all bunched up and neglected. His breath was still sticking to my nose and I moved backwards to get some relief. He noticed my movements and moved with me.

I gasped as his hands swiftly grabbed my wrists and I was pushed up against the wall. His face was now mere inches from mine and the stale smell was making me want to gag. I desperately tried to push him away but with all my might I just couldn't budge him.

The drunk laughed quietly as he raised my hands above my head gripping them with one hand so that his other hand could greedily explore. I squirmed and struggled underneath his grasp but he was strong. Either that or I was incredibly weak and I scolded myself.

_If I ever make it out of this I am hitting weight training in the gym!_

"Please no" I pleaded as his hands moved lower I started kicking out and before I knew it, a sharp thud hit my head. I saw stars then the grass going up my nose. My head began spinning and I lost sensation from my body.

The drunk had obviously hit me and he was now laughing while pulling my skirt. My eyes began to focus as he was hastily trying to rip the fabric right off my body. I screamed hoping someone would hear only to be met with another whack of a fist, this time to my mouth.

"Scream again you little bitch and I will cut your tongue out!" Came the callus reply as tears began to stroll down my face. I was helpless but I was not going to give in. Just as I was planning to kick this man again and risk another beating the drunk flew across the alleyway.

I shook my head to make sense of what I just saw; a man I could barely move literally just flew in front of me. I looked down in amusement, surely that was not me? My question was answered when I saw that shape, that familiar shape; the man I saw a last night.

The stranger looked at me briefly with those eyes again. They looked me up and down before turning to the drunk who was heaving himself off the floor. Before I could even blink the stranger launched himself against the drunk. I heard a grunt followed by a loud crunch swiftly followed by another thud.

I saw everything. The stranger launching himself like a wild cat, the speed of the movement and the ultimate end to the drunk as his head was nearly snapped off his shoulders. I flinched as I saw the body fall to the ground. I was paralysed.

I screamed as my brain just processed what had happened. I witnessed a murder, sure he was a scumbag but murder was murder and I was witness to it. My night could not get any worse at this point or so I thought. Before I had fully relieved my lungs of its capacity of air a hand clamped tightly around my mouth.

"shhh" a slow calming whisper swept across my ear. I stop trying to scream and started kicking. The earlier brush with danger had my limbs already in fight mode and I was going to use it for all its worth. I began endlessly kicking and punching everything I could. I didn't care where I was hitting I just wanted out of this man's grip.

The hand holding my mouth tightened followed by an arm sweeping around my waist and my arms making them immobile. I heard the soft grunts as my kicks landed but nothing more.

"Are you done?" the man whispered again into my ear, his breath lightly brushing my neck making the hairs stand on end.

I admitted defeat and nodded slowly, his hands loosened before he spoke again.

"I am not going to hurt you but I do not want a scene either, I will let you go on the promise that you will not scream or try to run away, break that promise and my actions will be forced." His tone was soft but stern. My brain weighed out the situation I could lie and get away from him but the threat in his tone made me think that disobeying this man was not the best idea; however he had just murdered a man in cold blood and is now expecting me to trust him!

I nodded again and his hand released its grip on me. He was still stood behind me and I was able to look at my surroundings. I could see the lifeless body of the drunk lying on the floor. As soon as I felt the strangers grip completely disappear I ran.

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid! _My subconscious was scolding me _did you not hear what he said!_

"_Break that promise and my actions will be forced"_

I had no idea what he meant by that but he had to catch me first before he could do anything so I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and made a run to the end of the alleyway. I risked a peek behind me and saw nothing, letting out a small sigh of relief I went to turn my head back to the front but I hit a wall, at least I thought I did.

I bounced completely off this wall and landed ungracefully on my backside. It stung as I landed and I cursed loudly. Before I could even get up onto my feet, strong hands were on me again, restraining me. I tried to scream but the familiar hand clasped around my mouth once again.

Again I was stuck against this man, his arms stopping me from moving or screaming. He was unbelievably strong and my best efforts to get away were futile. His hands smelt of aftershave and wine and when I bit him his blood was acidic, almost unpleasant. I tried to spit out the foul liquid but the barrier in front of my mouth made it impossible.

My head hurt from the pounding I had received and the hand clamped around my mouth was offering no comfort to the bruise that was definitely making an appearance across my face. The pain was dulled thanks to the adrenaline coursing through my body but as I was using the reserves, the pain was slowing coming into focus; I could not keep this up.

After what seemed like eternity I relaxed, completely spent I had nothing left to give. I relaxed into the strangers arms and realised that he smelt so good. My attempts at getting away had clouded my other senses but now I was here in this strange man's arms, his strong arms in a vice like grip, draining me of all my energy but I felt surprisingly safe.

"Now that I have your attention I am going to refer back to what I said earlier!" the stranger seethed.

Crap! He sounded pissed. I could do nothing more than listen to what he had to say. I still hadn't even seen his face yet but already I could see that he was angry and I knew that this might not end well for me. The fight in me was gone, I had nothing left I was like a deer in headlights, resigned to my fate all I could do was listen.

"As I was saying you disobeyed me and that carried consequences. I warned you and you ignored it my hands are tied, I have no choice."

I listened to his words as my mind tried to wonder, I was trying to think of anything that could take my mind away to a place where there is no pain or fear but my mind was as shut down like my body.

Tears pooled in my eyes as I realised that my life was no more.

"Do not scream, I am moving my hand so help me if you scream you will regret it." He threatened.

He moved his hand slowly, baiting me. I would have screamed but I had nothing left to scream with. I just breathed the fresh cool air in, soothing my dry throat.

"Good girl" he mused as his hand went into his pocket pulling something out. I stood still his other arm still locked around my waist.

"Pull up your skirt to your thigh" he requested. My mouth nearly hit the floor, what the hell could he want?

_Duh! _My subconscious said _he wants your virtue moron!_ I took in a shaky breath and went to protest but before I could his voice was at my ear.

"I know you have no means to trust me after what you saw that is understandable but I am running out of patience; if you want to live you will do as I ask. I promised I would not hurt you and I am a man of my word, now please pull up your skirt and expose your thigh"

His tone was scarily calm and I moved my shaky hands to the hem of my shirt. I did not trust this man but he says he won't hurt me and that lit a small spark in my belly. Any rate in the situation I had to do what he said I didn't want to die, hell, who in their right mind would?

I lifted one side of my skirt revealing the top of my thigh while still covering my modesty.

"That's enough" he ordered and my fingers stopped immediately.

I felt him lift his arm up to his head and a small click followed by him spitting something out. I saw a small plastic tube hit the floor and roll idly into the grassy area of the alleyway. I looked at it confused before the whisper was at my ear again.

"This is for your own good, I hoped this wouldn't have to happen but you have seen too much I need to deal with this situation you put yourself in now stay still and please, don't scream."

I tensed up and I saw his arm coming down against my leg. I saw something in his hand but it was too late. The needle passed into my skin like butter and I let out a small yelp as I felt the pinch. He pushed the clear liquid into my leg and instantly pulled it out.

His grip loosened from around my waist and he moved so he was kneeling on one knee and I was lying across it looking at him. The effects of the liquid were almost instant and I began to feel my muscles completely relax.

I saw his face; his eyes were a silver colour framing a beautifully carved face. His jaw looked like it was carved from stone and his hair was short and slightly spiked. He was wearing a tailored suit with a small handkerchief sticking out the top pocket.

He watched me intently as the full effects of the substance coursed through my body. I couldn't panic. I couldn't talk, nothing was working it was like my brain had been disconnected, I was conscious enough to see him carry me bridal style out into the street and into a car. He placed me across the back seats and tied the seat belt around me pulling hard to make sure it was secure.

"Don't fight the sedation it will do you good." The man muttered as he saw me desperately trying to get my limbs to respond.

"If you keep fighting I will give you more"

I ignored his warning and still fought. I could be a stubborn bitch when I wanted to be and I was not going down without a fight. My father would be proud; he taught me never to give in to anyone no matter how bad it looks for me. I managed to get my hands to go to the seatbelt and I was trying to pull it off if only I could just,

"Enough!"

I jumped at the volume and immediately stopped. I heard a growl coming from the stranger's direction followed by a clicking sound.

"I warned you" he said through gritted teeth and I felt another pinch in my leg. This time I could not remain conscious my head span even faster and I plummeted into darkness.


	2. circumstances

**I would like to thank my readers and hope I can have some reviews after this. I have a lot more to come and I am working on the story almost everyday and would appreciate a favourite and a review if possible. Here is the next chapter, please enjoy. **

I fuzzily awoke to a strange room. I blinked my eyes several times trying desperately to get rid of the drowsiness I was feeling. My head was swimming and my limbs were slow to respond. In my head I had gotten out all fluid but in reality I stumbled around like a drunk in a pub and landed heavily on the floor.

"Ow!" I grumbled using the bed to pull myself upright. I got my chin on the bed and began using that as an anchor. I finally managed to slump myself back onto the bed and stayed still while everything adjusted.

Once I was finally comfortable I managed to slowly push myself off the bed and onto my feet. I was in an airy room with big balcony doors and a giant four poster bed with white linen and drapes. The room was huge compared to anything I had ever been in and I had no idea where I was.

On the bedside table was a folded piece of paper with my name written on it.

_Wait, why is my name on that paper I haven't told anybody my…. Oh no, _

The night before hit me like a wall of bricks. I remembered everything, the drunk with his horrid hands all over me, me on the floor and then him, my knight in shining armour who saved my life only to take another.

I shivered as I remembered what he did to me. He must have brought me here after he drugged me. I could still feel the whisper of his breath brushing against my neck and I instinctively rubbed my hand round the back of my neck.

I cautiously walked to the note, I had no idea what could be written and the fear for my life was slowly bubbling to the surface again. With shaky fingers I slowly opened the paper and read what was written inside.

**Sophia**

**I took the liberty to look through your purse for an address and came across your driver****'****s licence.**

**By the time you read this note I will already be out but I will return shortly. Do not panic you are in my apartment near your own.**

**Please help yourself to breakfast Mrs Jones has laid out a selection for you and no this is not a request you need to eat.**

**We will discuss last night when I return.**

**Yours **

**Elisha Greene**

I read and reread the letter a few times. "This is not a request?" I asked aloud.

I scanned the note and looked at the name. _Elisha_ I put the name to the beautiful face and a small smile kissed my lips. Even though he had murdered someone and kidnapped me I still felt surprisingly safe. This feeling lasted merely seconds when the final part of the note entered my brain.

_Last night_

I wanted to hide and never face it again. I didn't understand why I would have to go through it all again. But I knew what he did was wrong, he murdered someone saving me but murder is still murder no matter how you slice it and the laws are there for a reason.

I searched the room looking for my phone, maybe I could call the police and ask for help and tell them what I saw.

I spent a further five minutes endlessly searching drawers and cupboards, finding nothing I cursed under my breath and made my way to the kitchen.

_I am going to play ball for now and as soon as I get a chance I am running to the cops!_ I thought as I walked down the endless corridor catching a whiff of bacon and sausages as I made my way to the kitchen.

Mrs Jones was cooking a spread for royalty and she smiled sweetly as I stumbled my way into the kitchen. I realised that I hadn't even gotten dressed or undress for that matter but looking at myself I was still in the same clothes I wore to work the previous day.

"Hi Miss Smith I am Mrs Jones and I didn't know what you liked so I just did a bit of everything I hope you don't mind and also Mr Greene thought that you would probably want a shower and a change of clothes, they are being put on your bed as we speak your welcome to use the ensuite."

I smiled softly back at her as she laid everything out in front of me, handing me a plate. I realised I was hungry and put a little of everything on my plate and began greedily eating. When I finished I thanked Mrs Jones who was washing the dishes, her thick curly hair framing her round red cheeks, she reminded me of my gran.

I walked briskly to my bedroom and sure enough, a pair of dark blue jeans and a striped top were neatly folded on my now made up bed.

I walked into the ensuite and turned on the shower. The hot water hit my body but it was not welcome. Looking down at myself I saw a huge bruise that hugged my waist and had a rainbow of colours from yellow to black. I flinched as I ran my hands over the mark and tried to remember if it was Elisha who did it or the drunk.

Either way it looked horrid; I couldn't get out of the shower quick enough. I washed my hair, gently washed my battered body and wrapped the fluffy white towel around my body and under my arms securing the end underneath the folds.

I looked in the mirror and was glad to see that my face looked marginally normal. A small red mark was visible above my eye but other than that, everything looked normal.

I wrapped another towel around my hair and twisted on top of my head and made my way back into the bedroom. I quickly applied the supplied deodorant and shrugged into the neatly laid out clothes.

_I wondered who did this. I never saw anyone come in or out of the room_

My subconscious was still trying to piece everything together and make sense of it but my brain was just trying to survive the morning and get back to normality.

Once dressed I towel dried my hair and put it up into a pony tail using the brush on the chest of drawers. Once I was satisfied I wearily made my way back to the kitchen where I was met with the cheerful face of Mrs Jones.

"Feeling better love?" she asked not taking her eyes of the worktop she was cleaning.

"Yes" I replied simply standing in the middle of the room.

"Mr Greene returned not long ago and has requested that you go to his office it's down the hall turn left and third door on your right." She glanced at me smiled sweetly and continued her work.

I really did not want to move, I especially did not want to meet Mr freaky in his office. Everything about him set my senses on high alert and I just wanted to walk out of the front door. I quickly shot a look around the room and saw the door I was willing to walk through and started to walk towards it.

Just as my hand was going to the door knob another swooped past and held mine firmly. I looked up to see a tall balding man in his late thirties looking straight at me.

"Sorry ma'am you have been instructed to go to the office, I cannot let you leave until you do so."

_So I can leave after all then? _I thought. _No maybe it is a trap, lure me into a false sense of security so that I will oblige. _

I scowled at him and tried to move my hand but he remained firm

_Jeeze I really need to hit a gym! _I thought to myself and I admitted defeat and walked in the opposite way to my freedom.

I started going over my head all the scenarios that could happen. I pictured myself like the drunk, cold and dead with my neck snapped and my heartbeat raced to an all-time high.

Every step closer to the office my heart beat faster until I thought it was going to jump out of my chest and run away without me. I finally made it to the door that had Elisha's name written clearly on the top; the office door.

I quietly knocked with very shaky hands and nearly died right on the spot when he opened it after the second knock.

"Erm you wanted to see me" I practically squeaked as his silver eyes met mine.

There it was again, the electric shock. It coursed through my veins setting them on fire it was marginally unpleasant but also a turn on. My stomach muscles clenched and I saw him looking me up and down and he smiled softly.

"I have been waiting for you come into my office" he replied

"um yes um" was all I could muster as I sheepishly moved into the light and airy office and was signalled to take a seat that was in front of the very large oak desk. The chair moulded to my body and instantly soothed the aches and pains from the previous night.

Elisha had already taken his seat opposite to mine and was rubbing his index finger slowly across his perfect upper lip. He smelt like fresh linen and chocolate all in one, a sweet inviting smell that completely distracted me.

A small cough brought me back from my daydream and I was looking into his big silver eyes, waiting for him to speak. He parted his lips slightly and ran his tongue slowly over them, almost in a teasing way but when I looked up, he was deep in thought.

Then the anger hit me, this man drugged me and kidnapped me let alone murdered someone and I was swooning over him like a love sick puppy. I snapped out of my fantasy and scowled at him slightly. His eyebrow shot up and the look of surprise crossed his face slightly before his usual unreadable expression returned.

"We need to talk about what happened last night." He said. I scoffed and merely replied

"Which point, the point where you murdered that drunk or the point where you drugged me and kidnapped me"

Elisha remained silent and calm, the only noise was my heart beating and the tick from the clock. After a few seconds he moved forward, a glint in his eyes showed danger and I was instantly alarmed.

"Well both, obviously and just so you know I _warned_ you not to run and you _ignored_ me therefore I had to restrain you, and as you made it pretty clear you were in no mood to co-operate I took the decision from you and decided it was best you were sedated for the reminder of our time together; so I could clean up your mess." He replied calmly

_The nerve! _I screamed inside. I couldn't hide my anger anymore

"**My** mess!" I screamed "Hey mister you're the one who nearly snapped that guy's head off! What did you expect me to do just stand there why you killed me too!"

My audacity must have angered him as his eyes slightly turned darker as he moved himself so that he knelt in front of me. He grabbed me by my top and pulled me closer so that his breath was right in my ear.

"I am a man with little patience and a very short fuse. I will warn you once and once only and that is more than most people get. If you talk to me you talk to me with respect and you will address me as sir or Mr Greene now I know you are scared, you witnessed something you shouldn't have and I am sorry for that, this is why we are in this discussion, if you are going to make a scene my hand may be forced again, now I want you to nod if you understand."

His tone was eerily calm with an edge of danger, it made my blood run cold and my heart slam into my ribcage. It took me a few seconds to register his threat but slowly I nodded. He muttered what sounded like good and released his grip on me. He moved so he was back in his chair with his finger back over his lip, this time though his eyes were guarded.

I swallowed hard, this man had just threatened to kill me and I had no idea what I wanted to do. I just stared at him in disbelief as he continued.

"Now what happened last night should not have happened, I should have let him have his way with you, I never save humans but something about you is, different. That night I saw you I couldn't take my eyes off you and you were all I thought about. Now I am regretting my actions I want to know what you are going to do when you leave here and don't lie. I will know."

It took me a few seconds to process the information. _Left him to have his way with me? You humans?_ Everything he was saying sounded odd; like he was from another time to call me another human was odd, very odd. I had a question to answer and his grunt alerted me to the fact that this guy was obviously nuts and a psycho and I just needed to answer him.

"I will go home." I lied.

He slammed his fists into the table and made my heart do a loop de loop in my chest.

"You're lying." He said through gritted teeth.

"I am sorry I just want to go home I was going to go to the police and tell them what I saw." I stammered.

He stared at me for a few seconds before his hands went back to his face. His shoulders relaxed slightly.

"That's better; if there is one thing in this world that I hate it's a liar, as you could probably understand I don't want the police involved. Besides they won't believe you, I disposed of the body and all trace of the man is gone, according to every record in the world he never existed so you can run to the police all you want, they will not believe you." He said amused as my face fell, but still he continued,

"I want you to forget everything that happened, I gave you a sedative to keep you calm while I cleaned the scene, you should go live your life and you will never see me again."

I looked at him as he spoke to me and tried to take everything in. This man was obviously powerful if he could just erase a person's existence and I really did not want to cross him. He truly scared me and it would be too soon if I ever saw him again. I didn't want to talk so I just nodded and looked at him.

He smiled softly in approval.

"My driver will drive you home now, and from now on I suggest you stay out of dark alleyways for the remainder of your life."

"Um yes Mr Greene." I stood to walk away but mustered enough courage to turn back towards his surprised face

"Thank you for saving me." I replied meekly. _Pathetic! _ My subconscious was shouting at me. I was basically thanking a man who killed someone in cold blood then erased that man from existence without even breaking a sweat but what else could I do?

He looked slightly surprised by my thanks and just smiled slightly in response

"Stay out of danger" he ordered as I walk out of the door.

As the door shut I let out a shiver. I needed to get out of here and now, I met the driver by the door and he led me to the very large black car. I climbed in silently and watched as he drove me home.

When I arrived he handed me my dirty clothes and bid me farewell. I watched as the car drove into the distance and tried to put the whole ordeal behind me.


	3. school reunion

**sorry it is late I am planning a wedding and it has taken my time. Thank you to those who have reviewed my story so far any ideas that anyone has is welcome to air them and I will take any on board. Here is the next chapter thanks for reading and enjoy. **

**4 weeks later….**

"Do you fancy coming out with us tonight Soph?" Kyle asked looking at me with his usual lopsided grin. His grin was very infectious and I couldn't say no. As I agreed he grabbed me in an embrace and swung me round like a father would do to his daughter.

Kyle was one of my closest friends; most people would mistake us for a couple as we did everything together, the usual look of surprise when we would look at each other in disgust when the word couple was mentioned never got old.

After flinging me around until I could barely stand he smiled at me with his usual toothy grin and walked out. He was very tall for his stature which made him very slim but his daily muscle workouts were paying off and he now stood with bulging biceps and a six pack every girl would dream of on a man.

I had been pushed into going out with my school friends as everyone was back for the reunion and go over the "good old days."

I personally would prefer to forget everything about school. I didn't have the best time in school, most of it was spent either avoiding certain people or getting bullied.

My mum used to say it was because I was envied but I never saw what people had to envy. I have straight jet black hair that goes right down to my belly button. I am just over 5ft tall with the typical hour glass figure. To me I was just plain Jane and it seemed like that to everyone else until I went into puberty.

It was then I was being noticed and I hated it. Everything was always about how someone looked the next hairstyle, the outfits and the make-up. School never seemed to be about the education or the growing up, as long as you looked good, no one cared.

I had 3 very good friends that I still have now. Kyle- my very best friend, Anna- my tomboy "don't mess with me or I will kick your head in" and Justine – "the pretty one" as we refer to her.

These guys made school bearable and helped me out when I needed it. Now they were dragging me back to the same place to remember all the bad times I had as well as the good I suppose.

I finished work that day and made my way back to my apartment to get ready. I walked down the street and passed the alleyway. The memory of that night and day still haunted my thoughts and my dreams but it had been so long now some details were becoming fuzzy.

The one thing I would never forget was that face. I remembered coming home after being dropped off and having a good cry. My body was in need of a good meltdown to release the build-up of those 12 hours. I almost felt like I had lost something but I had no idea what.

Elisha's face haunts my every dream; his perfect face and his gorgeous eyes were all I saw now and he was slowly fading, as was the pain of the experience. I had kept my promise and I have never been down the alley way since.

I almost tempted fate once, I walked past the alleyway and wondered what would happen if I walked down there, _maybe he would come for me _I thought to myself but he had promised never to see me again so I shook it from my thoughts and turned around and walked away. I had anxiously watched the news for several days after the incident but nothing was reported, no one was missing the drunk. Elisha was telling the truth but I already knew that, he had no reason to lie to me.

I slumped into my small apartment and jumped into my wardrobe. I took our various outfits, pressed them against myself and looked in the mirror. After a few were thrown behind me in a heap on my bed I finally decided on a little black dress with a silver sequin sparkle going across the middle. I straightened my hair and put on a thin layer of make-up making sure I had done my signature smoky eye effect make-up and applied a generous amount of perfume to my neck and wrists.

Kyle picked me up at 8 on the dot and we drove in silence to the school. As we arrived I could see Justine and Anna stood in the car park waiting for us. Justine frantically waved her arms as soon as she saw the car while Anna did her usual two fingered salute as we drove into the car space they were saving for us.

"Took your time!" Anna scolded as we got out of the car.

"Ignore her Sophia you look amazing!" Justine quipped before I could even get a word out. I smiled sweetly at her and stuck my tongue out at Justine.

"Yea, real mature." She said rolling her eyes.

"So why are we here?" I asked as we made our way up the steps to the front reception of the school.

"You know why duh, its school reunion" Kyle replied.

"yea and I hate reunions it's all fake" I said annoyed as familiar faces were laughing and joking with past classmates, half in school time bitched about each other but now all seemed forgotten and most were acting as if they were friends all along.

We went to the reception and was handed our passes and moved into the large, assembly hall that was now decorated with a big "class of 2007" banner and cheap party strings. Everything was done on the school budget and even the food looked like it was made from rubber.

The speakers were causing the constant thud on the floor as track after track of disco music was played. There were people dancing and laughing on the floor. Everyone looked so grown up now it was hard to imagine what everyone would look like in ten years when you're in school; it seemed like such a long time ago now.

"Hey drink up!" Anna shouted over the music. I hastily downed the cheap beer and pulled a face as it hit my taste buds. It was watered down to practically nothing and it tasted foul but drink was drink and it was free.

"Let's dance!" Justine squealed, pulling Anna and I along with her to the centre of the room and began rolling her hips to the beat. The drink was starting to kick in so I joined her, swiftly followed by Anna. Before long everyone was dancing and Kyle too was now in the middle of us enjoying his little fantasy and was swaying in time to the music.

"Hey Sophia, long time no see." David said behind me. I jumped a little and turned round to see his face. He had a square jaw with big brown eyes. He cheeks dipped in slightly and he was wearing jeans and a black top. His skin was tanned, like he had just come back from holiday and his sunglasses were on top of his head.

"Yea long time." I answered

"So what have you done then?" he asked pulling me closer so we were dancing together. I saw Justine glace over us quickly before grinning wildly and moving away with a lad she had a fling with in school.

"Erm well I work for a company that transcribes court proceedings how about you?"

He looked at me with a grin

"Well you know same old, going to the gym, holidays the usual." He had a way about rubbing in the fact his family were stinking rich, it was what I hated about him.

"Well we _normal _folk have to work for our living." I muttered, this only made him smile more

"Aw come on let's not fight I swear I won't mention again, scouts honour" he replied handing me a drink.

I downed it again which was a massive mistake. The alcohol was really starting to bite and I was feeling sick, I decided to stop drinking and I wanted to head home. I swayed slightly and the only things keeping me upright were the arms of Daniel.

"Whoa there cowboy I think you need to slow down on the juice" he shouted jokingly. I stuck my tongue out at him as he guided me to the chairs situated at the back of the dance floor. I scanned the room looking for my friends but couldn't see past the many hundreds of bodies pulsing to the music.

The music boomed through my head until I thought it was about to explode but I didn't care I wanted to feel this way, I needed a good time out my life had been such a drag lately and I needed to snap out of it. My work colleagues were noticing a change in me and some were even hinting I needed therapy to talk about any "issues" I had. The only issue I had were the nosy people who had nothing better to do than barge there unwelcome nose into my business.

"I want to dance" I slurred

"I think you need to sit here and just chill for a minute, there is plenty of time to dance later, besides I will keep you company" Daniel replied, pulling me closer so I could smell his very expensive aftershave.

I was too drunk to protest and I really didn't want to be alone so I just let him have his fun for now as long as he kept his mitts to himself.

"So not much has changed about you from school then?"

I turned so I could look at his face again; to be honest not much had changed about him either,

"I suppose not" I replied

"You know, you always intrigued me, I almost asked you out but you always seemed busy with studying or something" he said twirling my hair in his hands

The truth of the matter was he did not interest me, he was the type of boy any girl would love to be around, mainly because he was rich but to me he just seemed _boring. _The typical boy who enjoyed football and going out partying every weekend and only wanted a girl on his arm for eye candy and sex.

"Well you were never my type" I replied curtly, I didn't want this to be a what if conversation but he ignored my subtle hint

"Well how do you know what is you type I mean I never saw you with anyone, I mean are you frigid" he asked. I squirmed under his grasp to break free, I wanted to smack him upside his square head but he stopped me

"Easy, I didn't mean to offend I was just curious" he said as I struggled against him. I finally gave in and answered with a small grunt of annoyance.

"Do you have a boyfriend then?" he asked his voice guarded

"No" I said

"A girlfriend?"

I snapped my head in his direction as he held his hands up in a defensive position

"No!" I shouted

"Hey I was just asking you never know now a days it's not like I have anything against it or anything yeesh you really need to chill Soph."

I slumped back into his arms without answering him. _The nerve! _I thought to myself_ just asking personal questions like that!_

Anna and Justine finally found me and came and sat next to us. Everyone was finding a seat and sitting down.

"Hey I see you two are getting cosy" Justine said as she winked at me. I threw her a disgusted look before sitting myself up straight.

"What is going on now?" I asked

"Oh some guy is going to come onto the stage and talk about something, you know if it weren't for this and the school would have been closed." Anna replied taking a big gulp of her drink.

"Who is this guy then?" I asked

"I don't know actually" she replied. The others too all shrugged their shoulders

"I supposed nobody really cared I mean it's not like it's going to affect us now" Daniel said looking around at the other people who were now mainly seated.

The music dimmed and the stage was lit by a bright spotlight. There stood a balding man in his early 50's. He was sweating profusely and seemed very nervous. He jittered around the pockets of his grey suit and trousers until a mangled piece of paper was pulled out of the back pocket. He cleared his throat while impatient coughs echoed through the hall.

The man smiled slightly before reading off this note,

"Hi everyone, thank you for attending this school reunion of class 2007. I hope that you have all reacquainted with old friends and class mates that you may have forgotten in the years that have passed. My name is Mr Grayson and I took over the school as headmaster a year after you departed. As you might have known this reunion might not have been possible as a few years ago the school went into financial decline and was on the verge of closing down but we were saved by a very generous man who has been paying for the upkeep of this school since. I would like to welcome him on the stage and would everyone please stand and give applause to the saviour of the school Mr Elisha Greene!"

The room erupted into applause as Elisha made his way confidently to the spotlight while Mr Grayson mopped at his head with his handkerchief. I stood in stunned silence; Elisha was _here _in _my _school! How could this be?

I watched as the man who invaded my dreams walked to the centre of the stage and took the microphone from a flustered Mr Grayson.

"Thank you for you kind applause please everyone, take a seat." His soft velvet voice echoed through the room and like a servant to their master, everyone sat down, including me. I was still sat in stunned silence when an elbow hit me hard in the ribs. I looked up to see a stern looking Justine.

"What?" I mouthed quietly. Elisha had already begun talking again about the school and what it had achieved since we had left but I wasn't paying much attention to it.

"You practically have Daniel eating out of your hand and you gawping at Mr Greene like you have seen a ghost!" she scolded. I hadn't realised I was staring so hard and I looked down and blushed. Surely he could not see me in this sea of heads but to be sure I made myself as small as possible.

Daniel had actually moved and was talking to another girl in the corner who seemed way too interested in him. _Slut! _I thought to myself and turned away to Anna and Justine tutting at me. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to listen to Elisha.

I could not focus on anything he said, everything from that night a month ago came flooding back, the emotions that I went through hit me again and it was still raw. I pushed them down and locked them away.

He looked as stunning as ever in his dark black suit and dark blue tie, his hair was styled in his usual spiked up style and he gave off an aura of confidence that filled the room and wrapped around everyone. Looking around I could see everyone was hanging onto his every word, like he had hypnotised them or something.

I couldn't think straight and I decided the leave, a month was not long enough to be bumping into this man and I did not want to see him. I slowly got up and tried to make my way out of the room but a hand caught my arm.

"Where do you think you are going!" whispered Justine pulling me back into my chair. I yelped slightly at the strength of the pull and landed hard on my backside.

"I am going home I have had enough" I whispered back

"You are not going anywhere the party has not even started yet!" she whined

"I am tired and I am drunk I need to go to bed I am sorry "I apologised

"Still can't handle the drink huh?" Anna countered

"I so can!" I answered a little too loud, a few people turned their heads in an annoyance but retuned to listening to Elisha's speech.

I mouthed sorry to whoever was still staring at me and rose off my seat again. I watched Elisha closely making sure he did not look at me which thankfully he did not. I said my goodbyes to the girls but Kyle was nowhere to be seen.

Anna mentioned he had hit up with a girl from another class and was probably taking her home somewhere but that left me stranded here.

I muttered a profanity and rummaged around in my purse to make sure I had change for a taxi, I would send Kyle the bill when I got home.

As I got to the exit of the assembly hall everyone was applauding again as Elisha walked off the stage. I suppressed a shudder and then stumbled my way through the door and past a load of people who were lining up to get another drink from the table laid out to the side of me.

I managed to get out through the side door and the fresh air hit me hard, for some reason alcohol hits you harder when fresh air enters your lungs and tonight was no different. I started to sway more as everything in my vision doubled.

I managed to hobble over to a small wall overlooking some rather unsafe looking steps and sat down. I rummaged through my bag again until I found my LG android phone and dialled for a taxi service.

After speaking to a rather rude receptionist I was told to wait half an hour for my taxi. _Its ok love I don't mind freezing to death. _I thought to myself as I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. My arms were exposed to the blistering cold and I was starting to shiver.

I listened to thud of the music as it came back on and nodded my head to the beat to try and keep something moving. I didn't hear anyone moving behind me

"You look cold" a familiar voice said


	4. Not True!

**A/N: hey another chappie for you guys thanks again for waiting so paitently i know its shorter than normal but life is hectic at the moment and I didn't want to leave you with nothing so here is the next chapter. Please review with any ideas that you might have I am hitting that dreaded writers block boo! **

I jumped to my feet and lost my footing, the last thing I saw were the steps edging closer to my face but before any impact happened I was suddenly lifted into the air and into strong arms. I huddled into the fabric as the alcohol and the cold were both battering my already tired body.

When I looked up I realised I was in a front seat of a strange car,

_I don't remember my taxi getting here_ I thought to myself but something told me this was not my taxi I turned my head and saw Elisha in the driver's seat. He was smiling to himself and lightly tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Somebody is finally awake, you almost took a tumble, I didn't want you waiting outside for that taxi so I thought I would give you a lift, besides you are in no state to do anything right now" he said, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"I suppose I should thank you" I replied "again"

He stopped tapping the steering wheel momentarily before he answered

"What were you doing drinking so much anyways? You clearly cannot handle your drink you made a total fool of yourself I could practically hear you in the assembly hall!" he said still not looking in my direction

_What? He is lecturing me again!_ I was not going to stand for it this time, this man had an uncanny knack for control and he treated me like a child

I gulped loudly "you saw me?" I asked. He nodded his finger still tapping the steering wheel, I couldn't take my eyes of him but he would not look at me.

"I wouldn't have noticed had you not made a scene with your friend, you really need to learn some manners, when someone talks you are supposed to listen." He replied flatly. I could feel an anger boiling up inside of me, it was threatening to come to the surface and I let it, this guy was utterly insane.

"You have no right to lecture me! I am not a child I can do what I like you told me you would never see me and you lied! You told me you never lied to anyone but here you are in my presence you're a psycho I am surprised you haven't stalked me or something! "I was feeling brave and I regretted what I said as the words spilled out.

His eyes momentarily darkened and he pulled onto the side of the road.

"Don't move" he ordered, I gulped slightly but his eyes never moved from the windscreen

He climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut, making me jump. _This is ridiculous! _I thought to myself _I can do whatever I want he can't just order me to stay here!_

I tried to see where Elisha had gone but it was too dark outsideI was tired and agitated and the alcohol was still pulsing through my veins. I was feeling very petulant and I unlocked my car door and stepped out.

The cool air hit me hard and I instinctively wrapped my arms around my shoulders and looked around for Elisha. We were parked in a layby near a small wooded area. I tried to peer through the darkness of night to try and find him but I couldn't see well enough. At that point I really did not care and started to walk towards home.

Luckily I knew where I was and slowly walked away until the car was no longer in my sight

_Elisha is going to furious when he finds I have left _I thought to myself. Maybe I should have stayed put, but I hated being told what to do, especially from someone I barely knew, plus he promised that I would never see him again.

I kicked a small stone as I walked, my limbs were warming up but I was tired and starting to feel the hangover starting to bite. I was still more than a half hours walk away from my home but I had walked further before so I just huffed and kept my legs moving.

I was still absentmindedly walking when I felt a big gust of wind from behind me. I whirled around only to be met with the main road and the rows of trees. I turned back around and began walking again.

After a few minutes of walking I became uneasy again. It was the same feeling I felt when I had first seen Elisha; I pushed it behind me and sped up my walking pace. I was almost in a jog but the feeling would not leave me.

I should have listened to my body as within seconds of me walking faster, something grabbed me hard and slammed me into the floor, knocking me out cold.

When I awoke I was aware that my body was being dragged along the floor. I struggled against the floor and tried to get to my feet. I managed to get a glimpse of Elisha pulling me along the floor. He allowed me to get to my feet and grabbed my elbow and pulled me harder.

"Get off me!" I shouted

He only pulled harder and said nothing

"Are you deaf? Let go!" I shouted louder, hoping someone would hear me. Again he said nothing and marched me down the path towards his car. His eyes were dark and it looked like he was grinding his teeth. His lips were pressed into a hard line, I could see that his skin was unusually pale and the hand grabbing my arm was cold.

"Let me go!" I practically screamed, I tried to grind my foot into the path but he just dragged me without batting an eyelid. My last resort was to scream at the top of my lungs. I saw something inside him snap as he pulled so hard on my arm I ended up in front of him.

He slammed his hand around my mouth, instantly ceasing my screaming and pushed me forward. He still hadn't said anything and he was scaring me. I could smell his aftershave again and it still ignited a spark deep inside my stomach. As scared as I was I still felt safe around him but I was still guarded.

We half walked and half hobbled to his car and when we got to the passenger's side of the car, he pushed me so I was up against the door and he had his hands resting either side of my head.

I turned my head to the side trying to avoid his eyes but he only growled in response. I slowly moved my gaze so I was looking into his dark black eyes. The same eyes that drilled into my skull were looking straight at me again and my whole body was instantly changed into flight mode. My heart rate sped up and my hands became clammy and I twisted my fingers together, waiting for him to speak. When he finally did he was eerily quiet

"You disobeyed me again"

I couldn't take my eyes away from his as he watched my movements, his hands were still either side of me and I couldn't see an escape. I hated the closeness of our bodies but I couldn't do anything about it

"Sorry" I replied meekly

He shook his head at me, still not moving his eyes

"You need to be punished"

My eyebrows nearly shot off my face as he said those words; surely he could not be serious? Punish me? It sounded ridiculous; a grown man punishing a woman was never heard of! I looked away from him embarrassed. I was unsure if he meant what he said; he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. This confirmed he was being deadly serious and the adrenaline started to flow through my veins.

He smiled slowly as his hands moved down my face and to the side of my neck. His fingers trailed down my neck and over my collarbone before he moved his hand back up my face and to the side of my head. My breath hitched in my throat as I tried to gage his next move but he was unreadable, everything about him seemed so unnatural.

I was still scared of this man and he knew it. As his hand returned to its rightful place he spoke again

"You have beautiful skin Sophia" he played with my name on his lips

"I don't like people disobeying me, first you speak to me rudely and then you ignore my request, and this cannot happen you will be punished"

I tried to push my way past him but he just pushed me back hard, the air left my lungs and I was left gasping for air. He laughed lightly before he moved his hand again. This time he forced my head to the left, exposing the right side of my neck.

I stood there confused for a few seconds before cold lips began nipping at my neck. His cool breath startled me and I started to struggle

"Please I am sorry let me go" I pleaded with him

"Shhh" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine

"Do not talk, do not move, I cannot tell you how angry I am and I will not hesitate to kill you, nod if you understand"

Every emotion possible went through my body, I wanted to laugh, cry, run, scream, everything I could to get away from this man. This man saved my life just over a month ago and now he wants to take it.

There was nothing I could do so I nodded, a tear rolling down my face. I had no clue as to what he wanted to do but I just wanted it over with.

"Good girl" he said as he continued his tortuous nipping to my neck. I stifled a gasp and he moved one of his hands

"Hold your hands above your head" he commanded and I followed without even thinking. He clasped a cold hand around both my wrists and held them there. He slowly brought out what looked like a tie and tied it around my wrists and allowed them to fall back to my waist.

He turned my head once again using his right hand to hold my head to the left and his left hand pushed my shoulder down.

I heard a small growl as he edged closer to my neck.

"This will hurt" he said before he plunged his teeth into my neck.

His bodyweight was holding my hands down and his hands were keeping me still. The pain was like a pinch followed by a stinging sensation. His left hand covered my mouth as I started to scream, silencing me.

I could feel my blood pulsing against his mouth as he greedily gulped down my blood. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I had only gone out with my friends and now I was being drained by this man.

No wait, a man would not do this unless he is seriously sick in the head. No this isn't right, this cannot be true, Elisha must be a vampire.

After what seemed like eternity I became numb, my neck was burning and my limbs felt like they were on fire but it was subsiding as quickly as he was drinking my blood. My vision was becoming blurry and I was struggling to remain conscious. Just as I was about to give in I felt him pull away from me and he licked the wound clean. It stung as his tongue went into the tiny punctures, securing them.

He did not speak and neither did I, he lifted me into his arms and put me into the car and buckled me in. he quickly ran his fingers over the puncture site before untying my hands and climbing into the driver's seat.

We drove in silence and it wasn't until we were stationary that I realised I was at his house. I was too weak to say or do anything. Thoughts of vampires and ghosts and anything else that I had read in books were circling through my head.

_There has to be a scientific explanation for this_ I thought

_Yea because tying your hands up and drinking your blood can be explained through science!_ My subconscious sneered. She was right, there was no other explanation for it other than Elisha was a vampire.

I watched helpless as Elisha walked around to my side of the car and opened the door, he tried to reach in but I recoiled away from him, trying to make myself as small as possible. Luckily for me he didn't seem surprised at my reaction and only smiled.

"You have two choices, come willingly or unwillingly both will get to you to the same destination the only difference is how."

I weighed the options in my head, if everything I had seen and felt was true, this man was not to be messed with and I was still alive for some miracle. I moved myself closer to him, much to his satisfaction.

"There is hope in you yet" he said as he lifted me out of the car and carried me into the house.

My whole body felt drained and I was freezing cold, everything was a blur and before I knew it I was huddled in soft blankets that lulled me into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am so so so sorry for not updating but a certain somebody decided to take everything I wrote and post it as their own. I do not mind some ideas being taken here and there its how writers work bt using the whole story word for word is just plain wrong and I lost all confidence. Again its not ur fault bt it really annoyed me. But I have decided to come out of my strop and continue with this story. Please report and plagurism to the managers of this site, its wrong that other people should take credit for other writers work. If you cant think of ur own work then don't bother writing just read and enjoy.**

**Right rant over enjoy this chapter **

I awoke with a start into the same room I woke up in last time. Everything was the same, right down to the note.

I looked at the bedside table with the offending note, I could just make out my name printed on the front but I didn't want to open it. My whole world as I knew it was crumbling before me and I didn't like it one bit. Everything seemed so simple before and now this man has charged into my life and put this ridiculous idea in my head.

_Maybe it was the alcohol_ my subconscious said, trying to make me feel better about the situation. At this point in time I didn't know what to think or do.

Last night was not as clear as it should have been so my mind had a million questions running through it but I decided to do things one thing at a time.

First on the list was to read this note and get it over with. I shuffled across the bed and picked the note up. With shaky fingers I opened the folded paper to reveal the handwriting inside.

Sophia,

Yet again we are in this situation I hoped this didn't have to happen.

A lot is going to change for you but I will not go into detail in this note just believe that I am sorry it had to come to this.

Again I want you to do as you did last time, eat some breakfast have a shower and meet me in my office

Do not touch your neck, it will become infected I will sort it out when I see you.

Don't try to run, I will catch you

Elisha

I read the letter a few times before my hand instinctively went to my neck. I delicately moved my fingers around the side of my neck until my fingers found the four little holes. I flinched at the pain that shot through my body and my hand dropped back down on the bed.

I decided to have a shower first so I could inspect myself in the mirror. I walked into the bathroom next to my room and undressed, discarding my clothes into a small basket in the corner of the room. I walked naked to the mirror and looked at my neck.

What I saw shocked me, four identical puncture wounds were situated on my neck, and small purple bruises were starting to form around each tiny hole. I refrained from touching it and just walked away from the mirror, I just couldn't process what was going on at the moment.

After my shower I found clothes folded neatly on the end of the bed as well as the bed being made up. I gasped slightly,

_Who on earth managed to make the bed and get some clothes out without me hearing them?_

I thought to myself as I shrugged into the jeans and t-shirt provided.

I walked down the corridor to the familiar smell of bacon and eggs and was met once again with the smile of Mrs Jones.

"Good morning sweetheart" she said while layering my plate full of various foods

"Morning" I replied. My hair was still wet and I had tied it in a ponytail but drips of water were hitting my back as I sat down.

"I made you a bit of everything again"

Mrs Jones handed me the plate of food and I tucked in wearily. I downed my orange juice and was given a pill. I looked at Mrs Jones quizzically and she just smiled at me.

"It's an iron tablet, Mr Greene insists you take it" she said, I could concern on her face, I did look deathly pale and I don't think the hangover was helping me.

"Sorry I don't like taking pills" I muttered.

"I insist Miss Smith, you need to take it" she pleaded. I shook my head and held my hands up. She reluctantly gave in and put the pill in the bin along with the leftover food.

"Very well, Mr Greene wants to see you in his office when you are done" she sounded defeated and a little sad, I wanted to know why. It then struck me that she must know what Elisha was. It came as no surprise to me. She worked here and she must have seen my neck so she must have become desensitised to this all and from what I could tell, she looked in no immediate danger.

I thanked her for the breakfast as she was cleaning up and I offered her help. She just shooed me away and said that this was her job and I had other matters to tend to. That was the reason why I offered my help in the first place, I didn't want to deal with my issues, I couldn't stand to be in the same room as that man.

I thought about making a run for it but the note he wrote burned into my skull and I decided against it. If he could drain the life out of me then he could probably easily find me I mean where the hell would I go? There was nowhere in this world where he wouldn't be able to find me so I dawdled my way down to the office.

When I reached the door I hesitated in front of it, my whole body was screaming to run away but I didn't see the point, it would only make matters worse as I had already found out. I plucked up the courage and knocked lightly on the door.

I heard a muffled come in and I obliged. Elisha didn't meet me at the door this time; he was talking on his phone and only waved his hand to the seat in front of desk and continued.

"Are they ready? Good send them up as soon as possible. Yes the figures look promising; I will look into further investment when I receive the contract. Yes clear my schedule for today and tomorrow, I want no interruptions what so ever I don't care how important it is get my second to deal with it understand? Good."

He slammed his phone shut and made me jump. He smiled slightly and shifted in his seat, I watched as his eyes scanned me up and down, checking every crevasse in my body, I blushed a beetroot red and shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

I heard a small tut and looked in his direction

"I asked you not to touch your mark, you ignored me again Sophia"

I shuddered as he said my name he ushered me to sit down.

"I am sorry, I couldn't help it I didn't think last night really happened" I said meekly, he stood up from his chair and I flinch as he knelt in front of me and moved my t shirt down, exposing the four bruised marks now marring my neck.

"You are lucky, there doesn't seem to be any infection there" he replied. He brought a small bowl of water and a cloth followed by various other things on a trolley and put it next to him. He began dipping the cloth into water and dabbed at my neck.

The water offered no comfort and I twitched as he dabbed harder.

"Did you take the pills Mrs Jones offered?" he asked as he pushed harder in to my neck making me almost scream. My reaction obviously told him everything he needed and again he ground his teeth.

I looked at him apologetically as he reached over for a small bottle containing odd shaped pills. After getting different pills out of different bottles he had about four in his hand all different colours. I eyed his hand suspiciously as he handed me a glass of water

"Take these" he ordered

"I really don't like taking pills" I said eyeing his palm

He sighed deeply before holding the bridge of his nose. When he finally looked at me his eyes had changed to the coal black ones that scared me to the bone. I gasped loudly as he held his hand out again

"Two choices, either you take them, or I will make you"

I shakily took the pills; I knew he was being deadly serious. He watched my every move and did not continue his cleaning until he was satisfied that I had taken all the pills.

After a few minutes I started to feel a lot more relaxed and I looked at Elisha, he was squirting an orange liquid onto another cloth. He pushed it against my neck and the pain was there but much dulled.

_Must be the pills _I thought and I was actually grateful I had taken them. I was looking around the room while he pressed a white bandage to my wound and secured it with tape.

"This needs to stay on for the day but after that you can remove it" he stated. I nodded my head and my hand instinctively came up and rubbed over the bandage. It didn't hurt as much anymore and I was starting to feel better.

Elisha moved effortlessly back into his chair and maintained his usual pose, his index finger stroking his top lip. After a while a knock was heard from the door and a very tall blonde woman in a short black pencil shirt and white blouse came in. she greeted Elisha and set down a pack of papers. Some he signed and others he kept with him.

Once she was finished she shot me a warming smile and left the room.

I was nervous and uncomfortable; I wanted to be out of this room and this horrible atmosphere. I looked everywhere but at him as he proof read the papers in front of him. I felt like a school child at a head masters office, waiting to be scolded. When he finally spoke I wasn't expecting it and I jumped slightly,

"Now we need to talk about this… situation we have here "he said slowly, picking his words

"Um, ok "I replied, my brain had nothing else to offer

"Before we go into anything I want you to promise me something" he said his finger stroking his lip still. I kept looking at his lips, the way they moved, the way they were absolutely perfect. I snapped out of my daydream and answered him

"What is it?" I asked

"You need to promise to be totally honest with me, no matter what you think the consequence is. I don't care how scared you are I want the truth and if you lie to me…. I will kill you" he said sternly.

I looked at him and my eyes widened. I only nodded at him my brain was having a difficult time dealing with the stress; I really thought I was going to have a nervous breakdown in the chair.

"Good, right, first things first, you probably have many questions you want answering and I will answer them as best as I can but also you will understand there are things I will not divulge in and you will press no further am I understood so far?"

I nodded again still in shock

"Ok to answer your first unasked question yes I am a vampire, hence the marks on your neck. Was I going to kill you last night? Yes I was, after you insulted me and practically ran from me I was going to make you suffer and die for it. But I thought better of it, you intrigue me and I want to know more so I spared your life, I want to give you the choice." He continued

"Do I live off blood? Well yes that one is obvious but I wanted to make sure you understood. Oh and before you even think about trying to fight your way out I would warn against it, garlic tastes good on a pizza, holy water just gets me wet, crosses are just pieces of wood and sunlight only kills us in time. The only way we die is if out heart is destroyed, otherwise we just heal and as I am faster, stronger and pretty much better in every way to you, I would seriously consider not trying to fight me."

I maintained my eye contact, I was processing the information and I wasn't as scared as I thought I would be. I was anxious but thankful he chose to spare my life. He was waiting patiently for me to process what he had said and i was grateful. Everything about him that freaked me out was justified and I should have listened to my intuition but I was now in this situation and I had to work through it. He basically gave me everything I needed to kill him but his obvious confidence that I would not even be able to move without him beating me was well justified and sadly true. I just wanted to know what my choices were, I hope one would be he would let me go but somehow, I doubted it.

"What choices do I have?" I asked.

He smiled softly, almost happy that I hadn't tried to run, screaming into the hills.

"Here are your choices, you know about vampires now and that is a problem, vampire rules state that humans are only allowed to know about us if they either work for us or are our property so your choices are become my property or you have to die."

"Property?" I said

"Yes property as in whatever I tell you to do you will do it no questions you will be punished for disobedience and rewarded when it is deserved but I will not go into that until you decide."

I moved in my chair and so did he. His eyes darkened, he was daring me to run but that was not my intention. I shifted until I was comfortable and he relaxed in his chair.

"I don't want to die" I stated, tears were welling up in my eyes. He saw my tears and moved until he was in front of me. He used his long, manicured finger to slowly wipe away the tears and gave me a tissue. He sat back in the office chair again, his usual stare watching my every move.

"You don't have to" was all he said

"But I don't want to become someone's _property_" I said the last word with distain. The idea of being someone's lapdog made me feel sick

"Can't you just let me go; I promise I won't say anything to anyone, I mean, who would believe me?" I was trying to get him to see reason, I would be thrown into the nearest hospital if I ran screaming about vampires but he shook his head.

"Not an option I am afraid, now I am going to ask you this one more time. Become my property or die, its simple really if you chose to die it will be painless and quick I promise you that."

I shuddered in my seat, the tears were spilling down my face and my body was heaving from the sobs. I looked at him with pleading eyes but he just stared back, emotionless and waiting for a response.

"I don't want to push you but I need an answer if you don't decide I will decide for you and whatever I pick you will have to go through." He warned.

I nodded my head as I tried to think of as many ways to get out of this mess. I had left my phone in my room and I didn't think to pick it up. I kick myself mentally and tried to think of anything I could do but there literally was nothing.

"I want to live" I whispered, looking at the floor


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **Hello again my readers, first of all I would like to thank those who have supported me and giving me reassuring comments regarding my recent discovery of plagiarism. Some people don't understand but it can really knock your confidence and it took me a while to decide whether or not it was worth coming back. Luckily you guys kept me going and I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. This is slightly shorter than the usual but as a compromise I have uploaded it slightly earlier than I planned I hope you enjoy. Please review even if you think it sounds lame, every comment helps spur me on **

I didn't even see him move but his hand was now under my chin and lifting my head until my eyes met his. His eyes were a silvery colour with long black eyelashes framing his perfect face. He looked at me with a serious look on his face before he spoke

"So you are choosing to be my property?" he asked

"Can I work for you instead?" I asked

"I do not need employees Miss Smith I am looking for…. something else" he said vaguely.

I looked at him confused but he still gave nothing away. I sighed and nodded trying to look down but he would not release his grip from my chin.

"Say it" he ordered

"I will become your property" I answered, I couldn't hide the disgust in my tone. He seemed happy with my choice as I saw his shoulders come down by a good inch.

"Good choice" he said shifting himself so he sat next to me on the chair. He pulled my head to his chest and held me there. At first I resisted and tried to push him away but he only restrained me until I gave in and slumped into his arms.

The feelings I was having were all wrong, I should be scared, I should be begging to go but I was feeling safe and secure. For the first time in my life this man was actually making me feel warm inside. I tried to change this but my body betrayed my brain. Elisha noticed my discomfort and just lightly chuckled.

"I like the fight in you, it's nice to see a spark in someone even if it means I might have to punish you often."

I tried to get out of his grip but he maintained his position only squeezing tighter as a warning,

"Now I need to go through some rules with you and if you disobey ANY of them I will punish you each and every time you don't do as I say, am I clear so far" he was whispering into my ear, making sure he had my attention., I nodded quickly.

"Good, ok, rule one, you will do everything I say you are my property which means if I want you for anything and I mean anything, you will do it." He waited for me to process it

_Anything? Does he mean? No! not that anything but that_

"No please, I really can't do everything, I don't want to" he cut me off

"Have sex with me?" he mused.

"No" I replied

"Like I said you will do _anything _I want I am not a monster, you may feel differently about that fact, but I assure you eventually you will be begging for me to take you to my bed." I felt rather than saw his smile.

I suppressed a shudder, no way on gods earth would I want this man anywhere near me, the tight contact we had now was already too much for my senses, I couldn't see myself begging for his touch. I made a pact in my mind that no matter how much I wanted him, if that _ever _happened I would restrain myself. I would not give myself to a monster, I would rather die. I was interrupted as he continued;

It also includes going out with friends and acquaintances. The next rule is you will look after yourself, as my property I will feed from you when I need to which means you need to be healthy and able to take the strain which means three meals a day, plenty of fluids and daily exercise to keep you fit."

I listened to everything he had to say and I rested my hand on his chest. I was feeling the vibrations as he spoke but I made sure I listened to his every word.

"Feed from me?" I asked, my heart was starting to pick up pace, this warming embrace was not helping me anymore.

"I will feed from you but I will look after you. You will take daily iron tablets and be fed a meal that will help your blood and iron levels. You may be my property but it doesn't mean you will be treated like it"

I visibly relaxed as he said those words. I don't know what it was about this man but being in his arms and he telling me he was going to look after me made me feel better.

"Ok" I answered

"Rule three you will continue your life as normal and you will tell no one of our arrangement, you say anything to anyone and I find out you and everyone you tell will be destroyed, this is a rule set by the vampire council so no negotiations on this one."

I nodded again

"Final rule, you will get at least eight hours of sleep every night, with me feeding from you and with your daily life I do not need you passing out on me"

When I said nothing he sat up so he could see my face

"Any questions?" he asked

"One." I answered

He motioned for me to continue so I did

"If you're feeding from me won't my friends see my marks?"

He smiled again, I really liked this smile of his, the way his lips puckered at the corners and the way his eyes smiled too, I wanted to have those eyes all the time they were so comforting. I mentally chastised myself,

_Vampire! _ My subconscious reminded me. Somehow that fact seemed to slip my mind often. If only he was human, maybe this would be so different. I would gladly run into his open arms but life has a habit of throwing surprises when you least expect it.

"I don't just have to bite your neck you know, actually there is a spot right here which most vampires prefer" he moved his hands to my thigh and squeezed lightly; I blushed under the contact and looked down. Again he pulled my chin up until I was looking straight into his eyes

"When you talk to me I want you to look at me, I find it quite annoying when someone doesn't look, it means you might not be listening or hiding something and I don't want you to hide anything. Now here is the more serious part, I will try this arrangement for a month, after a month if I am satisfied I will then inform the council, you will then be permanently marked with my symbol telling all the other vampires that you are owned. It is painful and risky some people have died but if you look after yourself you will be fine."

Again I nodded, this man no, _vampire_ actually thought I was going to go along with his plans. I subtly smirked at myself. I needed to keep him happy for now, get to know my surroundings but once I was ready, I would escape and never turn back. I didn't care if I had to run to timbucktoo I would go there happily if it meant my freedom. I was **not **someone's property.

"So I can go to work?" I asked. He nodded

"If you disappeared questions would be asked but from now on you will only work Monday to Friday, John will take you to and from work and you will now live here, you will have your own room with ensuite which you are already fully acquainted with."

"But I like my apartment." I protested, his jaw clenched as I said this and I grew uneasy

"No arguments you are living here and that is final"

"Fine" I snapped rolling my eyes.

He swiftly yanked my chin up so I was staring into his black eyes again his mouth parted slowly as he spoke again with a deeper, more animalistic voice

"If you ever speak to me like that again I will spank you, the same with the eye rolling"

I looked at him with a slight shock

"Oh" was all I could muster

"Oh" he copied

"Arrangement starts now" he stated "You may leave I want you in my bedroom after lunch."

_And so it begins_ I thought to myself. I would give this a try but I knew I would not like it. This man was basically using my life to rape me and I was not going to stand for it. My brain was in full protest mode and my body had a fire inside it that was filling my whole body.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N **me again guys! Did you miss me? Another chapter is ready and waiting for you and I am bowled over by the support so far. I would like to just reply to some of the comments I have received so far sorry I can't do them all but I will try to be fair to everyone**** enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a little comment in the box below, you know you want to ;P **

: **thank you for your comment, good luck with everything you are doing, I never thought I was any good at writing but that comment has made my day.**

wolfqueen6: believe it or not Evanescence is one of my all-time favourite bands at I actually got the idea from that very song I am glad someone sees it the way I do

_I will do the month, it will give me time to think of a way out_ I thought to myself. I would do his bidding and I will find a way out. Even if it killed me. I would rather be dead than a monster's plaything I had more dignity than that.

I made my way back to my bedroom to start taking notes of the house. I had to memorise every nook and cranny if I was going to escape.

I ate my lunch in silence, not daring to look at either John or Mrs Jones as they happily chowed down on their sandwiches, talking about the awful weather we had been having recently. Seeing them talk made me sick to my stomach, they _knew_ who or rather _what_ he was and yet they seemed at ease with it.

_Maybe they had been threatened as well? Maybe they were kidnapped like I was and saw too much?_

Thoughts whizzed around my head at a million miles an hour. I hadn't even noticed that I had actually finished my lunch and was sitting staring into space. I was pulled back to reality by John shaking me slightly.

"Mr Greene requested you" he said

"Thanks" I replied, I climbed down from the chair and made my way to the bedroom, I was just outside from the kitchen when I realised that I had no idea where his bedroom was. I turned; my cheeks flushed pink and I looked at john apologetically.

"Where is he?" I asked. John seemed to know what I was on about and lead the way up the stairs and down a long corridor. The walls were littered with ancient paintings and poetry. There was tapestry here and there but no photos, not one.

Well for a vampire it must be difficult explaining why the photo on the wall looks so ancient yet the man in the photo appears unchanged.

I was lead to some big double oak doors. John knocked once and bid his farewell, leaving me to my new fate.

The door was opened slightly and a faint 'enter' was whispered. I swallowed hard and entered the room.

Elisha was lying across the bed in his plain grey trousers and white shirt with a few buttons opened at the top, showing a hint of his chest through the opening. He was eye catching, he looked so relaxed, almost regal in stature but I just couldn't give him the respect he obviously thought he deserved.

I stood in the doorway like an awkward teenager. This wasn't my first time I was in a bedroom with someone but this was the first time I was being forced to do it.

_Like a whore _my subconscious said without warning. I blushed at the thought and it caught his eye.

"Are you going to stand there like a statue all day or are you going to come in?" he asked. He was reading what looked like a newspaper.

"Oh erm yes, I suppose erm ok" I stammered. I felt utterly ridiculous and was glad there wasn't anyone around to see or hear me. I closed the door quickly before crossing the room and sitting on the chair that was conveniently placed near the bed.

Once I was seated Elisha put down his newspaper so he could see me. He looked me up and down, the bandage was still on my neck as he requested. He slowly brought his feet around until they were on the floor so he could lean into me. He towered above me as his nimble fingers glided down my face and onto my neck

I unconsciously shivered as his fingers reached the wounds and he stopped.

"How does it feel?" he asked

"Its fine" I answered simply. He obviously accepted the answer as he quickly removed the bandage. The cool air slid across my neck and sent a rough shiver down my whole body. All of a sudden I was cold inside and out, the electricity was pulsing through me again.

I looked up in shock as I saw Elisha's face. He looked like he was in _pain_. His face was screwed up only slightly but enough so I could actually see him struggling to maintain his cool exterior. He must have noticed I had looked up as he moved his hands with lightning speed and was back to his lounging position as if nothing had happened.

"Do you know why you are here?" he asked.

"For sex?" I countered. He snorted in return and looked at me.

"Miss Smith I may be a monster in your eyes but that does not mean that I behave like one. Actually if you look at it from my point of view I am saving your life. Had I not given you the choice and taken you here, you would probably be like that pathetic drunk."

The mention of that man made me shudder again. As much as it pained me he was right, he did mention a vampire law stating no human must know the existence of them but I couldn't understand why. From what I had already experienced vampires were deadly in every way so why the secrecy? I really had to ask.

"Erm sir, Mr Greene can I ask a question?"

He looked at me for a slight second before answering

"Go on."

"I don't understand the rule; I mean you are obviously powerful, powerful enough to take on someone easily so why do you hide what you are?"

He seemed to take my question on board as it took him a few minutes to answer the question.

"It's a difficult question to answer and you are the first person to ask me, actually as much as we are strong we are also outnumbered, humans are weak when on their own but once banded together, even us vampires struggle, especially when we are in a time of guns and bombs, taking down a vampire is much easier now then it was 100 years ago."

I nodded at him while thinking it through.

"Back to my question." He said

"Oh erm well I really don't know." I answered looking down. Again his hands were on my chin lifting it up, I looked deep into his eyes as he spoke again

"Do you not feel it?" he asked strained, like he was holding something back

"Feel what?" I countered

"The electricity between us, there is something about you, something primal. When I fed from you, you made me feel, alive." He said. He narrowed his eyes at me and just kept looking straight at me. I shuffled slightly in my seat.

"I feel something." Was all I could say? I knew lying to him was pointless so I might as well tell him what I knew.

He moved his hand from my chin down to my collar bone and kept going. I took a sharp intake of breath as his hands skimmed the top of my t-shirt.

"Do you realise how hard it is for me to control myself around you?" he asked. I wasn't sure if that was a rhetorical question or not so I answered anyway

"No"

He smiled before it turned slightly sinister. Before I knew it I was flung onto my back on the bed and he was lying on top of me. I could see how he looked now and my heart almost stopped. I could see the four fangs glistening in stark contrast to his bright red lips. His eyes were black as coal, not even a pupil was present and his body was pushing me into the mattress.

"It's like asking you to stop breathing" my breath caught in my throat as his nose brushed against my neck and he began nipping at my neck again.

His nose smoothed over the wounds that were still fresh on my skin, it stung slightly as he knocked the newly formed scabs and I tried to wriggle free. He stilled as he saw my discomfort and he lifted himself up slightly so he was looking at me again.

"I know you are feeling the same way as I am, you are different from what I normally choose, you are far from submissive but I can train you, teach you how to be around me, I will give you everything you need and more, you just have to do what I say. For once in your very short life, stop fighting."

I looked into his eyes as he spoke to me, he had changed back to his usual self and I was watching his mouth with awe, he was right, I could feel the electricity surging through my body, causing butterflies to flutter around my stomach. Most people would say it was love or a crush but my feelings were laced with fear. I was very guarded and I could not trust this man. He could kill me in a second if he wanted to but so far he had refrained from doing so.

His eyes were lulling me into another world, without even knowing I was pulling him closer to me, his lips crushed mine in a passionate embrace. I had never been kissed like this before, his lips and breath were cold, like eating a mint for the first time but it was soothing. His lips were soft like silk and his tongue expertly made its way into my willing mouth, exploring every crevasse until he met mine. We both fought for control but he ultimately won easily.

He tasted so sweet but also there was a tang, almost a metallic taste like what a filling would taste like.

It was then I realised what he was and tried to move, I was kissing a _vampire! _My brain was repulsed by my actions and I was swiftly brought down from my high. I pushed against his chest and started to squirm but he would not move.

Muffled protests were escaping my lips as he continued his attack of kisses. After a few seconds he got the message and pushed off of me but remained above me. I was breathless and still trying to move the mass sat over me but he just looked down, I saw a hint of sadness but it was covered by the annoyance that was etched into his face.

"No" I said sternly

He sighed heavily before looking at me again

"What is wrong?" he asked

"I can't" I replied

"You can't what?" he pushed

"I can't you know, sleep with you."

If he was shocked he hid it well, he chuckled lightly. It was the first time I had seen him fully relaxed and it put me at ease.

"That is not what I was after" he replied

"Really?" I asked "but why did you ask me into your bedroom?"

"Because I need you to trust me, I knew asking you to come to what is considered an intimate room in a household would put you on edge I was trying to prove a point. Like I said before I maybe a monster in your eyes but I do not behave like one. When I said you would do anything for me, that was not on the list so to speak, unless you wanted me to" he shot me a small mischievous grin that reminded me of a small child who knew he had done something wrong.

I stifled a smile in return, trying to maintain my composure but I was finding it increasingly difficult. Elisha took his body off mine and turned onto his back and tucked his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds.

"Do you trust me?" he finally asked. I turned my head so I could see the profile of his face. I could see his arms poking through the thin material covering them, I could almost see every ripple of muscle on his arms but I wanted to look no further.

"I don't know" I said getting off the bed and returning to the chair.

"What do you find most difficult "he asked intrigued.

"The fact you can tear me to pieces" I replied.

He sighed heavily; I could see his chest rise and fall with the heave.

"Will you stop thinking about that all the time, if I wanted to kill you trust me you would be dead. I could have killed you last night but I didn't I have given you a chance to live here with me. I don't know what it is about you but I want to _protect_ you. Your blood and your scent are different. When I tasted you it was like fireworks in my mouth I almost drained you dry. If you have that effect on me then you probably will have the same effect on any vampire you come across and trust me, they would not show you the kindness I have."

"I just want to go home" I said with a pout.

He shook his head; he looked at me like he was talking to a child.

"You can't it is the rules and I cannot change or break them. I cannot hide the fact you know of our existence the council know everything and if I broke the rules, both you and I would be disposed of now I don't want to sound selfish or anything but I like my life and I do not want it to end right now."

"The feeding thing" I mentioned before he stopped me. He raised an eyebrow and moved so he was knelt in front of me. He moved with such speed it looked like a blur, I jumped in my seat as his cold hands clamped around mine.

"Your role to our society is known as a donor. You donate yourself to me, this way you will be safe. If another vampire smells your scent you would not live. I will give you a choice, live with me and I will look after you or I can put you on our version of a black market and you will be sold to the highest bidder, trust me I have seen girls younger than you being bought by the most dangerous, unpredictable vampires and they have never lasted longer than a week. "

I listened as he explained his society to me, the ruthlessness of his kind. Every vampire needs blood to survive and they have learnt over time that going on mass murder sprees only got themselves into trouble so the vampire government made a law. Only humans who were either staff or donors were allowed to know the existence of vampires.

"Please be my donor" Elisha asked, I looked into his eyes, they were slightly coloured red, most probably from his last feed and I sighed. He was right I would not last a week with other vampires with how rough they sound. They had no respect for humans and literally used them like ragdolls.

"What happens if I do?" I asked. I already knew the answer but I wanted clarification.

"You know the answer but what I haven't told you is that I will have to mark you, without my mark other vampires can claim you so if you agree I will claim you as my own."


End file.
